Have You Ever?
by theschuesters
Summary: RLNT. A simple question that leaves a deep mark in both Remus and Tonks's live that fateful early New Year morning. Just pure fluff. Review please!


**A/N:** Here's one of my RLNT one-shots, I hope you like it. Read and Review!

**I never would have finished this fic:** if my writer's block hadn't miraculously disappeared, and if I hadn't been listening to _The Used_'s _Smother Me_ for a zillion times.

**Have You Ever?**

The flames in the fireplace of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place were slowly dying, and three people were left sitting in the battered couch of the Blacks. In the middle sat a man in a shabby cardigan and faded blue trousers, his eyelids closing every now and then as he yawned wearily, while he patiently waited for his other two companions to finally call it a day. He had light brown hair with some gray strands, which fell to his scarred face as he nodded off.

"This was the best New Year celebration I've ever had," said Tonks cheerfully, and whose short, spiky, bubble-gum pink hair glimmered in the dim light that filled the drawing room. She shifted slightly beside the man who snored lightly and leaned her head against the couch. Tonks watched him eagerly, but apparently Remus didn't notice, because he was continually falling deeper into sleep with his awkward sleeping position.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," said a man sitting on Remus's right, looking tired yet happy; Sirius's gray eyes glinted as he stared into the dying fire. "Harry and the Weasleys put so much effort into making this filthy house look colorful tonight," he said impressively, clearly proud of what his godson and the Weasley family had done to his filthy, black house. Sirius couldn't seem to keep his happiness, and decided to disturb his sleeping friend.

"Hey, Moony!" Sirius yelled directly into Remus ear, and Remus jolted upright.

"Aren't you two tired yet?" yawned Remus, who leaned his head against the couch too.

"You're boring Remus, know that?" said Sirius frankly, laughing.

"Yeah, he is," agreed Tonks playfully. "I sometimes wonder how two very different people like you became such good friends…"

Sirius laughed even harder, and a loud barking sound filled the room. "Never, ever judge a book by its cover, Tonks!" he shouted, "He's got tricks up his sleeve too—"

"Enough Sirius," interjected Remus, grinning mischievously though sleepily, at Sirius.

"Right," said Tonks, standing up in front of Remus, stretching; Remus couldn't help but gaze at her midriff as her small shirt revealed her pale skin. "Remus, will you dance with me?"

"That's right," cheered Sirius, "Nice timing, Tonks!"

"Well," said Remus, frowning a little, "I appreciate the offer, but—"

"Boring!" interrupted Sirius. "Remus, you're not a prefect anymore! Stop thinking someone might give you detention for dancing round like an idiot!" Then he turned to face Tonks saying, "Wish you all the luck, dear cousin," and he winked at Tonks. "Please excuse me… I need to give the two of you some _alone_ time," and Sirius walked out of the drawing room.

Tonks turned to face Remus, eyeing him gleefully. "C'mon, Remus, just one dance. No one else's watching," she urged, holding out her palms at his eye level.

"I've never danced before, Tonks," he replied casually.

"Exactly why you should dance with me _professor_ Lupin," said Tonks, bending forward so that she and Remus were seeing eye to eye. Remus fought the urge to close his eyes and turn away; he was never used to women getting too close to him— just like what was happening right now. Tonks' scent captivated him; it smelled of freshly-picked strawberries and juicy apples… it intoxicated him, made him more drunk than he already was.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tonks but--"

"You're not going to disappoint me, Remus. Dance with me please?"

"No." Somehow, he was wide awake when he said this.

"Aw, c'mon Remus. _Please?_" She was looking at him like a child would to a father when pleading for him to buy her a doll in a toy store. Remus sighed, defeated.

XxX

Her hands were on his shoulders, grasping him quite tightly. His hands-- after much arguing and complaining-- were on her waist, cold and wet with sweat. They were waltzing-- or at least it looked like they were waltzing-- swaying side to side, with their feet stepping to the left, to the right and back again. Remus felt uncomfortable, not because he really did not know how to dance-- if what they were doing could be called dancing-- but because she was too close. Way _too_ close: she was leaning her head on his shoulder now and was tucking her face underneath his collar; her breasts were against his chest, their knees were bumping, and now she has just wrapped her arms around him.

"Tonks…"

"Yup?"

Remus couldn't bring himself to say that she should move herself away from him… was it because somewhere in the back of his head, he was liking the physical contact as well?

Tonks laughed. "You didn't say anything, Remus," she said. "Now can I ask you something?"

"I guess you can," he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her, slightly nervous; she didn't seem to care, though.

"Okay. Hmmm… Remus, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"What?"

"I said--"

"I heard you, Tonks."

"Then why did you say 'what'?"

"Would I like to know the reason behind that question of yours, Tonks?" Remus and Tonks were laughing at themselves as they continued to sway in the drawing room; the room was becoming dimmer as the fire died out, slowly.

"On one condition," said Tonks playfully.

"Which is?"

"Answer my question-- with all honesty-- and I'll answer yours."

"Deal," said Remus. Then he looked at Tonks with a somber expression on his face, and said quietly, "No… I haven't kissed anyone before." Remus looked down, not wanting to see Tonks' reaction, afraid she might laugh and afraid of what she might think. But to his surprise, silence followed his response, and something warm touched his face; Tonks' hand was so warm that it burned him, but he enjoyed it.

"Really, then?" Her voice came out as a whisper, but her voice showed curiosity, and her face suppressed glee.

"Yes." Remus looked up at Tonks, who was looking dreamily back at him. He coughed, and Tonks was pulled out of her reverie. "Now, will you tell me why you asked such a question?" He dropped his hands to his side, embarrassed to hold on to Tonks any longer.

"Well… aside from being curious, I was wondering how you'd react if--"

"If?" Remus had no idea what she was talking about… or maybe he just didn't want to know.

"If… If I did this," whispered Tonks very softly, and looking up at Remus, she leaned against him and pressed her lips firmly against his. He moaned loudly in utter shock, and then closed his eyes in surrender. Tonks smiled as Remus's hands kept her face in place while she ran her hands across his chest and hair. And as if it was the only thing left to happen to make this the perfect moment, the embers in the fireplace of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place finally died, and Remus and Tonks were alone, in the blissful darkness of the early New Year morning.

FIN

XxX

**A/N:** This story has been in my computer since last year, and I've been really hating myself for not finishing it. But now that it's finally finished-- yay!!!

By the way, I'm sitting here typing this down as the damn sun's heat is frying my about-to-be sunburned skin… Ugh, that's one thing I definitely hate about summer.

Review please, please, please! This is the first story I've posted for the year 2009, and I've terribly missed your reviews….

**A/N 2 (gah!):** Remus actually lied to Tonks when he said he hasn't kissed anyone before… I told him not to tell anyone that we actually kissed under the mistletoe last Christmas. [shhh! Swear not to tell Tonks.] Kidding.


End file.
